onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 880
Chapter 880 is titled "Zero Escape". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 14: Sai Arc - "To Think that I Even Thought of Letting Him be my 26th Husband..." Uholisia expresses her frustration of failing to make Sai her 26th husband. Short Summary Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji make it to Cacao Island, where they enlist the aid of WCI 31, Whole Cake Island's 31 top cooks, to make a wedding cake for Big Mom; Pudding alters their memories, and the group goes to work to get a cake ready in three hours, with Sanji making a secret ingredient. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée regains consciousness and takes her siblings Mascarpone and Joscarpone to attack the Thousand Sunny. Luffy orders his crewmates on the Sunny to break all the mirrors to prevent further assault as he is overwhelmed by Katakuri, but the Sunny crew quickly finds themselves under immediate jeopardy as an enormous wave bears down on them. Long Summary Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji arrive at Chocolat Town on Cacao Island, where they are greeted. The people are shocked to see Chiffon, who is in handcuffs, but Pudding states that Bege is wholly to blame for the attempt on Big Mom's life. She had put the handcuffs on Chiffon earlier, saying that they would need to make it look like Chiffon was being threatened into doing this. One figure tells Pudding that he knows about the outrageous events that occurred during the wedding, and Pudding asks if he has made the necessary preparations. The man replies that he called Whole Cake Island's 31 most renowned chefs here an hour ago, and the other citizens are in awe at Pudding's dedication to fixing this mess. The WCI 31 report for duty, with all of their preparations completed. Pudding heads to the Sweets Factory, and tells the citizens that it is essential the cooks keep their focus during this crucial time, so the citizens should not let anyone to go or look inside the factory. They agree, and thinking about Sanji's status, Pudding tells the head chefs to enter the factory one at a time. The first head chef Buche steps in, and Pudding extracts a roll of memory from his mind. Elsewhere inside the factory, Sanji emerges from his hiding place inside Rabiyan's folds, and Chiffon removes her handcuffs. Sanji reveals he sketched the wedding cake's design while he was hiding, and Chiffon is awed that he remembered not only the design, but also all the ingredients. Pudding comes in with a cooking outfit on and the head chefs come with her, and she and Sanji quickly become lovestruck when they see each other. One of the chefs refers to Sanji as Pudding's husband, and Pudding reveals that she erased their memories of the wedding incident and led them to believe that the two of them got married smoothly; the reason that the cake was destroyed was because of bad weather. The head chefs, with the previous cake baking still fresh in their minds, are amazed at Sanji's perfect cake design plan and point out that Sanji even recalled the hidden flavors that took Streusen a week to think of. One of them states that this is Sanji and Pudding's first project as husband and wife, which causes Pudding to collapse with joy before she immediately becomes enraged at the notion. Sanji has the chefs gather the necessary ingredients, and stations them at various jobs to assist Chiffon while she makes the chiffon cake and Pudding while she makes the chocolate for the next 2 hours and 40 minutes. After that, Sanji will add his secret ingredient which he calls the ultimate potential of sweetness. Sanji says they will leave in three hours, and decorate the cake on the ship before meeting with the Thousand Sunny and giving the cake to Big Mom. The chefs are skeptical of the short time frame they have, but Chiffon puts them back in line by reminding them that the country is in jeopardy from Big Mom. The cooks then start working. In the Mirro-World, Katakuri talks to Perospero, who reveals that he barely managed to survive and is currently pursuing the Straw Hats with Big Mom. Perospero mocks Pedro's sacrifice as pointless and makes sure to say it clear so Luffy can hear; Luffy is currently lying on the ground a good distance from Katakuri, heavily injured. As Brûlée regains consciousness, Katakuri calls out to her and tells her to help deploy their troops. Katakuri says that since Luffy has failed to protect his crew, they need to invade the Sunny and set fire to it. Brûlée's siblings Mascarpone and Joscarpone come with a mirror leading into the Sunny, and Brûlée tells them to go start a fire. Luffy stretches his arm out to try to break the mirror, but the siblings pull it out of harm's way and Luffy races toward them. Mascarpone and Joscarpone are scared, but Katakuri stomps Luffy into the ground with a mochi leg and reminds him that the two of them are supposed to be fighting one-on-one. Creating several mochi legs, Katakuri tells Luffy not to attack his siblings as he rapidly stomps the ground, which Luffy barely manages to dodge. Seeing some mirror shards, Luffy grabs one of them and calls out to Nami, telling her to break the remaining mirrors on the ship. Nami asks how he is going to get back if she does that, but Luffy replies that he will find a way. Brook is struggling to deal with the flaming arrows shot by Mascarpone and Joscarpone through the mirror into the bathroom, and Luffy races at the three Charlotte siblings again. However, Katakuri takes him down once again, and as the Big Mom Pirates prepare to invade the Sunny, Luffy presses on while Nami prepares to shatter the mirrors. However, Carrot calls out to Nami, pointing to a massive wave bearing down on them with Big Mom on top of it. With no way to escape, Nami tells Luffy that they might be done for after all. Quick References Chapter Notes *Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon begin making the substitute wedding cake with the assistance of other chefs from Whole Cake Island. **Chiffon is revealed to be Totto Land's Minister of Puffs. *The Big Mom Pirates find a mirror that is connected to the bathroom on the Thousand Sunny. **Charlotte Mascarpone and Charlotte Joscarpone are given formal introductions. **Luffy warns Nami about this and tells her to break every mirror on the Sunny. *Big Mom attempts to engulf the Thousand Sunny with a massive wave homie. Characters Arc Navigation